


Sun Kissed

by Yrovi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrovi/pseuds/Yrovi
Summary: 一个summer love故事（并不是）





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> *YY文学，不上升真人  
> *seo团建为背景，受Annie的ins小视频启发的一个小脑洞，无聊的流水账  
> *互有好感暧昧前提

“炳善！炳善！你看我这样像不像Mccree？”  
刚从泳池戏水回来的白璨萤兴冲冲地推开房门。他将身上的大浴巾当作披风一样披着，一边问还一边用手指把自己湿漉漉的刘海往两边梳，试图模仿Mccree潇洒帅气的中分发型。  
不想下水的金炳善一直躲在房间里。他根本不敢靠近后院泳池半步，生怕一个不小心就被人扔下水去。原本安静坐在床尾刷手机的他抬起眼睛，把正在努力摆pose的白璨萤扫视了几遍，憋着笑选择实话实说：“……不像。”  
“嗷呜——”白璨萤失望地嚎了一嗓子，紧接着半报复性地甩起了身上还残留着的水珠，样子活脱脱就是一只抖毛的小狗。怕被波及到的金炳善连忙躲开，弯腰从摊放在地上的旅行箱里找出一条干净的浴巾，然后以一个完美的抛物线扔到了白璨萤的头上。宽大的浴巾把骨瘦如柴的他盖了个严严实实。  
“你身上那条毛巾是不是都湿透了？快点换下来。”  
白璨萤就着这个姿势擦了擦头发，突然意识到这好像是金炳善的浴巾，顿时僵在原地，“这个……是炳善你的浴巾吧？”  
“啊？是啊。”金炳善有些疑惑，平时大大咧咧的主坦先生怎么突然介意起来，“没关系，你用吧。”  
虽然白璨萤看不见他的表情和动作，但他几乎可以想象到金炳善说话时歪着头略带笑意的样子。他收紧了握住毛巾的手，刚想大口呼吸缓解莫名的紧张，突然想到这里里外外都是金炳善的气息，又连忙屏住了。阿西，这可是金炳善的毛巾啊……好像有点太厚了，让白璨萤觉得有点密不透风，喘不过气，闷闷热热的。  
看到白璨萤在听到肯定的答案后石化了半天，金炳善不自觉地抓抓头发，竟然也有点局促了起来，刚想开口问他怎么了，还保持着毛巾裹头姿势的白璨萤突然一个原地起跑，闪身进了厕所里。  
“我、我先换身衣服！”  
听到这慌慌张张的解释，金炳善只觉得有点好笑。不是，明明当着他的面穿裤子都不带害羞的，怎么突然……？而且明明没有带干净的衣物进去啊。金炳善想了想，又蹲下身从旁边的行李箱里拿出一套衣服，走过去轻轻敲了敲厕所的木门。  
“璨萤你，”金炳善忍住涌上嘴边的笑意，“忘了拿干净衣服。”  
过了几秒，木门打开了一条小缝，一条细长的手臂伸出来把他手上的衣物拿走，门又火速被关上。  
“……谢谢。”  
金炳善没有马上走开，而是顺势靠在了旁边的墙上，手指摸了摸下颌：“等一下你们是不是还要去踢球？”  
里面的人好像没有料到他还呆在门外，安静了好一会儿才应道：“咳咳，你看到群聊了？要一起来吗？”  
“好啊。”

明明在出发前就查好了当地的天气预报，上面写着Temecula最近几天都是阴天和多云——为什么今天会这么晒呢？虽然温度并不算高，久不运动的金炳善，鼻子和背部还是浮上了一层薄薄的汗。他捋了捋刘海，低头看了眼自己身上穿的黑色短袖和黑色运动长裤……的确是特别吸热的样子。  
表面看来，大家都在烈日下的泥土地上毫无章法地踢着足球，一片欢声笑语，充满了青春活力的气息，然而实际上只有几个忙内踢得比较认真。日光照得金炳善有些睁不开眼睛，但他还是注意到了队长济鸿哥已经悠哉悠哉地背起手站到了场地边缘，真模哥则是在跟着弟弟们跑了几个来回之后，也插着裤袋围观了起来。  
“哎！等一下！我眼镜要掉了！”  
离他不远处的白璨萤突然发出一声怪叫，将金炳善的思绪拉回到眼前的画面。比他矮了半个头的青年赤裸着干瘦的上身，脖子处胡乱地围了一块过于宽大的浴巾，从浴巾下摆伸出的纤细手腕正努力调整滑落的眼镜，看上去有些滑稽可笑。这副打扮真有他的个人风格，金炳善想道。他的视线继续往下移，白璨萤瘦得骨骼分明的背部因为持续运动而变得汗津津的，细密的汗滴在阳光底下折射出微小的反光。  
嗯，好像又比昨天晒黑了一点……？他知道白璨萤不喜欢身上有黏黏糊糊的感觉，总是不肯和他一起涂防晒霜。金炳善眯了眯眼睛，往前走了几步，想要看得更清楚一些，但偏偏白璨萤不给这个机会。他把脖子上的毛巾往后一甩，蹦蹦跳跳追着足球去了。  
有时候真不知道白璨萤的脑子里都在想些什么，居然直接就这样围着他的浴巾出门了，嘴里还喊着“这样凉快嘛”——他是凉快了，金炳善只觉得自己的脸颊被过于炙热的阳光晒得滚烫滚烫的。  
……还有他甩毛巾的样子，真的好傻啊。

晚上的白璨萤特别躁动，总是不安分地动来动去，左挠挠右挠挠的。半躺在床上玩手机的金炳善用眼角余光瞟了他半天，终于忍不住开口问道：“你没事吧？”  
闻言，白璨萤立刻停下悄悄挠痒痒的手，挺直了腰杆：“没事没事。”  
“让我看看。”金炳善才不信他的鬼话。他放下手机，凑到白璨萤身边。  
“呃，就是感觉背上痒痒的，可能被蚊子咬了吧。”  
白璨萤有些不好意思地挠挠头，但还是听话地翻身趴下，任由金炳善撩开自己背后的衣物查看。金炳善微凉柔软的指腹轻轻落在微痒的背上，让他忍不住小小地抖了一下。  
“果然是晒伤了。”金炳善没有察觉出异样，他的注意力都放在白璨萤泛红严重的后背上，“你别乱动，我去真模哥那里问问有没有晒后修复的东西。”  
“……哦。”白璨萤将脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，听不出情绪。  
“啪嗒啪嗒”，是他穿着拖鞋走出去的声音。1，2，3，4，5，6……312，313，314，315，316，“啪嗒啪嗒”，是他穿着拖鞋走回来的声音。  
“真模哥给了我芦荟胶，”身侧的床垫陷下去了一小块，他的声音在近在咫尺的地方响起，“他说晒伤的话，涂上去可能会有点刺痛。”  
“你涂吧，我不会哭鼻子的。”说完还假惺惺地抽了两下鼻子。  
不知道是因为害羞还是其他莫名的情绪，白璨萤不想把头从面前松软的枕头里抬起。就这样吧……好像就这样憋死也不错。  
眼前一片黑暗，但他好像听见金炳善被逗笑了。“嗯，那我涂咯。”  
目不能视的后果是让白璨萤的其他四感被无限放大。先是罐子被打开的声音，然后是冰凉的膏体被细致、轻柔地抹到白璨萤的背部。他又不自觉地打了个寒颤。一开始好像还没什么，但以被金炳善触碰的后背为原点，渐渐蔓延开来一种又痛又痒又热的感觉，不算强烈，却无法被忽视。身后之人不断打转的指尖仿佛化作一只只小蚂蚁，跑进白璨萤的身体里，到处肆虐。  
不行，感觉太奇怪了，浑身都不对劲儿。  
“……很痛吗？”一贯喜欢大呼小叫、哼哼唧唧的人一反往常地安静，让金炳善不禁担心了起来。  
像是被他的声音惊醒，平躺着的干瘦身体弹跳了一下，还没等他反应过来，白璨萤突然唱起歌来，是那首当年在Apex S3唱过的《美丽的夜晚》。  
“오우 내 눈 속에 널~ 그리고 니 눈 속에 날~ 우린 야경처럼 반짝거리네~ 나는 널 채우는 샴페인~ 너는 날 깨우는 카페인~”  
他唱就算了，还一边唱一边扭，像一尾刚被捞上岸活蹦乱跳的鱼，让金炳善想起珉赫给白璨萤起的外号“银鱼先生”。左扭右扭的身体让他完全没有办法把芦荟胶涂均匀。他又尝试性地抹了几下，逐渐失去耐心，用手指不轻不重地戳了一下白璨萤的腰侧：“不要乱动，银鱼先生。”  
被戳中的银鱼先生静止了片刻，不但不听话，还变本加厉，越扭越厉害，越唱越大声：“그대와 나의 밤이~! 아름다운 밤이~! 영원하도록 집에 가지 말아요~! ”  
试图用放声高歌掩盖奇怪情绪的白璨萤，突然感觉自己的后腰处传来一阵温温软软的触感，还伴随着微热的鼻息，此刻仿佛有一颗核爆投进了他的心里——肯定不是芦荟胶，也肯定不是炳善沾了芦荟胶的手指，谁家芦荟胶和手指还会呼吸的。  
它停留几秒就离开了。房间里只听见空调“呼呼”的吹风声，还有屋外不知名虫子的吱哇乱叫。  
“……还乱动吗？”声音里带着微不可察的笑意。  
别说动了，他连呼吸都不敢了，全身上下只有心跳快得要爆炸——真的，白璨萤决定这辈子都埋在这个枕头里了，嗯，就这么憋死算了。

“fissure100 刚刚发帖了。”  
金炳善点开ins的通知栏，手指灵活地划动着，果不其然，又是十张带着白璨萤个人风格的照片，纯天然无滤镜……等一下，好像，一张都没拍到自己呢。  
算了，还是先点赞吧。  
屏幕上的小红心被点亮。

**Author's Note:**

> *其实标题也可以理解为“(Byung)sun kissed ”


End file.
